


Space

by oddseason



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Best Friends, Canon Universe, Imagination, M/M, Sleep
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddseason/pseuds/oddseason
Summary: " La sonrisa de Renjun crece un poco más entre sus labios, pero, por alguna razón, sigue pareciendo pequeña ... "
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Space

**Author's Note:**

> Éste trabajo nace a partir de este hermoso [Fanart ](https://twitter.com/Personal_sSpace/status/1210281194002141184?s=20) Sungren que me he encontrado en tw por Planet429.
> 
> Básicamente se basa en la ilustración y en los relatos que Renjun contó sobre como una vez se quedó hasta la madrugada hablando con Jisung sobre planetas y el espacio, y Jisung diciendo que juntos suelen conversar sobre extraterrestres ♡~
> 
> My [tw](https://twitter.com/hyperion_on)

"¡Ataca el fuego con fuego!"

"¡No podemos... Nuestro sistema de defensa ha sido destruido!"

"¿Incluso los misiles?"

"Incluso los misiles", confirma Jeno a través del micrófono ajustado a su traje. "El enemigo disparó justo en la entrada y salida de nuestra artillería".

Jisung está confundido, pero no suelta el volante sostenido con fuerza entre sus manos que sudan dentro del cuero de su propio uniforme.

Escucha a Renjun maldecir por lo bajo: "¡Demonios!", mientras camina de un lado a otro en el interior de la nave.

Los nervios hacen que su pie izquierdo empiece a moverse erráticamente de arriba a abajo en un tiempo constante, creando un golpeteo insonoro contra la lámina metálica del suelo. Se pregunta cómo sus compañeros parecen mantener la calma en una situación como la actual. No es la primera misión en la que participa, pero sería la primera en la que las cosas se complican tanto.

Ésa, fue una parte que siempre admiró de sus mayores: el temple de la tranquilidad incluso en la adversidad. Es algo que siempre aspiró llegar a tener en algún punto en su carrera... Sin embargo, ahora, parece que el tiempo se acabó y Jisung no creció en nada.

La cara seria de Jaemin detrás de su puesto, el ceño duramente arrugado con determinación en la frente de Jeno. Incluso Chenle — sentado a su lado — es apenas un año mayor que él, aún así, parece mucho más maduro en todos los aspectos que el inexperto Jisung. Su mejor amigo mantiene la vista a través del cristal de la ventana, en una expresión estoica hacia el vacío del espacio mientras sigue en su tarea asignada.

"¡Entonces a toda velocidad!"

El grito de Renjun lo sacude.

"Pero... "

"Es intentarlo o morir todos aquí"

Se miran unos con otros en silencio. Renjun no es el capitán, pero es el que más años de trayectoria tiene en el ramo entre los seis, por eso asume el mando. Ellos todavía se miran, como si estuvieran esperando por el alguien que se atreva a borrar ésa orden con la exposición de una idea mejor. Nadie la tiene. El último par de ojos que se encuentran con los suyos son los de Donghyuck. Brevemente se quedan ahí, observándose, sólo interrumpido el contacto por la grave voz de Jeno cuando grita:

"Ahora. ¡Toda velocidad!"

Se tomó la decisión. El cuerpo de Jisung se tira hacia atrás y hacia adelante cuando la nave acelera con fuerza desmedida al frente. Si bien Jeno ha sido quien ha indicado los velocímetros, Jaemin y Chenle todavía tienen que ajustar el rumbo de las coordenadas y mantenerlo, o se perderían en el abismo del universo.

No puede saber cuánto tiempo transcurre entonces, desde que se alejan, hasta que la máquina disminuye la potencia paulatinamente, al igual que el ceño arrugado del niño sentado a su lado se va desvaneciendo.

"¿Jeno?", pregunta Donghyuck. Es desesperado, pero Donghyuck siempre lo es.

Jisung mira esperanzado por una respuesta también.

"El enemigo ha desaparecido del registro ... Los dejamos"

Cuando Jisung alza la vista y se encuentra con una sonrisa que muestra su nacimiento en el rostro de Chenle, es capaz de dejar salir el suspiro de alivio que había estado retenido en su boca desde hacía un momento. Y casi puede jurar que ha escuchado el del resto de los miembros salir profundos también.

Eso estuvo cerca, piensa.

"Eso estuvo cerca", alguien más lo dice. Jisung no sabe quién, porque todo lo que había estado mirando después de que sus manos lograran relajarse, es la sonrisa extendida por los labios de Renjun parado en el centro. Él también pareció visiblemente menos tenso.

Esto le da a Jisung un especie de sentimiento de seguridad. De alguna manera, ver al mayor de ellos sonriendo, es como si pudiera obtener la certeza de que todo irá bien.

Jisung sonríe.

"¡Mierda, mierda!"

"¡Oh, shit!""

Y su sonrisa se va.

Un fuerte impacto, que si no fuera por el cinturón de seguridad de sus asientos, los habría mandado al suelo.

"Poca mierda... ¡¿En realidad nunca los perdimos?!"

Hay un nuevo pitido dentro de la nave, uno ensordecedor y alarmante que sólo puede advertir lo catastrófico después de ser alcanzados por las detonaciones. Al ser tomados por sorpresa, apenas pueden establizarse y regresar a los mandos antes de que más fuego los golpee desde afuera.

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"

"¡Todo mundo, no abandonen sus puestos!"

"¡Estos hijos de puta!. ¡Qué carajos!"

La nave está disfuncional. El pie de Jisung nuevamente vuelve a moverse frenético por los nervios revividos de la presión por los gritos de todo mundo. Y, la luz roja que inundó el interior en señal de daño y alerta al sistema, lo está poniendo peor.

"¡Jeno, ¿qué esperas para subir la velocidad y sacarnos de acá?!"

"No puedo"

"¡¿No puedes?!"

"No puedo. N-no se... puede ¡No se puede!

Jisung prácticamente está pataleando ambos pies ahora. Sabe que la nave no durará mucho más sino se alejan pronto.

"Déjame ver", dice Renjun moviéndose hacía el control de Jeno luego de la discusión.

El niño mayor mira el monitor. Luego mira en el de Jaemin justo al lado. Renjun tiene los labios apretados con disgusto, mientras su mano, inconscientemente, se coloca en el mentón afilado de su cara.

¿De qué manera debería interpretar eso?.

Jeno se quita el microfono que sintoniza con el de todos, y Jisung lo ve hablar con Renjun muy de cerca. Jaemin también se lo quita y se posiciona junto a ellos... Aunque él no dice nada. Sólo está ahí, escuchando en silencio y asintiendo de vez en vez. Jisung tiene la creciente curiosidad de saber lo que estiman entre ellos, quiere enterarse de lo que establecen justo ahora cuando se dispersan otra vez, pero es consciente de que no puede dejar su puesto sin una orden, así que sólo vuelve la vista hacia su mando.

"¿Renjun?"

La voz de Chenle lo distrae cuando ya se ha concentrado en sus actividades. Jisung, nuevamente, vuelve a buscar por el mayor de todos, sólo para descubrir que Renjun se está metiendo en el traje espacial de Actividades Extravehicular.

"¿Qué pasa?", pregunta, dejando todo en lo que había estado enfocándose.

Como no hay una respuesta inmediata para su persona, se pone de pie antes de siquiera pensarlo.

"¿Qué pasa?", pregunta nuevamente, enviando la interrogante en dirección a todos ésta vez.

"Jisung", siente el agarre de su mejor amigo tomarlo de la manga para retenerlo en su asiento, pero al no ser sostenido con una firmeza total, fácilmente se suelta de él.

"¿Hyung?"

"Jisung. Iré a fuera", Renjun contesta por fin.

Un poco lento, Jisung sólo lo atrapa cuando el mayor ya está ajustando la correa de seguridad al cinturón del uniforme.

"No", sólo puede decir. "¿Por qué? ¿Es realmente necesario hacerlo?"

Voltea hacia Jeno, y por la mirada que le da éste, sin ningúna palabra incluso, consigue una confirmación.

"Esto está bien, será rápido", Renjun habla haciendo que Jisung se gire hacia él nuevamente. Parece relajado, cuando lo mira con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que lucha contra las hebillas de fierro de la cuerda para afirmarla bien. "Es una pequeña falla en el sistema de circuito lateral derecho, sólo tengo que ajustar y volver".

Aunque Jisung quiere sonreirle de vuelta, porque es verdaderamente una linda sonrisa la que está viendo en su rostro, él no puede, él está preocupado y no lo hace.

"Entonces voy contigo".

"Jisung-ah". Después de permanecer casi todo éste tiempo extrañamente en silencio, es Donghyuck quien le llama.

"De acuerdo"

¿De acuerdo?

Renjun asiente, pasando de la objeción de Donghyuck como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

¿Así de fácil?. ¿Lo acaba de convencer, de verdad?

El mismo Jisung se encuentra a sí mismo gratamente sorprendido por ello, tomando en cuenta cuánto le costó en el pasado conseguir doblar el brazo de Huang Renjun.

Rápidamente, antes de que haya un cambio en su decisión, se ajusta el traje de excursiones EVA con la ayuda de las manos de Donghyuck, que deja la artillería sola — que no importa mucho realmente, ya que fueron desprovistos de ello antes. Jisung está listo para cuando Renjun termina de cargarse la pequeña caja metálica repleta de herramientas.

El niño mayor se pone de pie y camina hasta la puerta antes de la división de salida. Él se le une por detrás. Sabe que de seguir mirando los ojos que dan la mirada sincera de Chenle, que prácticamente está gritando en silencio que no vaya, no podrá simplemente ignorarlos. Así que aparta su vista antes. Sin despedidas. Siente un ligero tirón de dolor en su pecho al dejar a su amigo así ... Pero, Renjun lo dijo: Sólo tomará un momento y volverán.

"Jisung, tu radio siempre encendido. Muévete siempre por la correa. No te adelantes. Escucha las ordenes... Haz hecho esto antes"

Jisung asiente a Jeno obediente. También mira a Donghyuk, más bien su espalda. Después de que le ayudó a colocarse el uniforme, Hyuck se volvió a su sitio y no ha dejado de mirar su monitor.

Finalmente mira a Jaemin... Jisung esperó encontrarse con una mirada preocupada para con él, como la de Chenle, o una de advertencia como la de Jeno, tal vez una cariñosa cara melancólica y un comentario divertido sobre que se ganará un ascenso del Almirante Lee por hacer esto. Pero Na Jaemin no tiene ninguna expresión. Sus cejas planas, la barbilla ligeramente inclinada y las manos a los laterales de su silla... ni siquiera lo mira a él ... Los ojos de Jaemin no dejan a Renjun.

"Vámonos"

La primera división se abre, y ellos se mueven en el estrecho pasillo hasta quedar de frente con la puerta principal. Hay un ruido fuerte de motor, y una voz femenina, estandarizada, da la señal de advertencia de que la puerta principal ha sido desbloqueada.

Cuando el pesado metal se desplaza, la vista del universo negro se traga sus pupilas.

Antes de que Jisung pueda reaccionar para apartarse de la absorción de una bella imagen estrellada, Renjun ya ha saltado afuera, moviéndose rápidamente por el lateral de la nave apoyándose del pasamanos.

Jisung se detiene justo cuando su compañero lo hace — no muy lejos del final de la ala derecha en donde se ubica lo que vinieron a buscar. El mayor entonces le da el cajoncillo de las herramientas extrañas para que las sostenga mientras él se encarga de abrir el compartimento de circuitos.

Es sin duda un daño grave. A simple vista se puede afirmar que el acero protector ha sido chamuscado y deformado por el fuego contrario. Evidentemente, algunos cables no se salvaron. El mismo Renjun refleja frustración en su semblante cuando mueve cosas aquí y cosas allá.

Aunque pone toda su atención, Jisung no sabe mucho de la mecánica orbital, o de cualquier tipo de mecánica para el caso, el ramo en el que se ha estado especializando no lo es éste.

La sintonía del radio que conecta a todos los elementos lo sobresalta un poco cuando la señal interfiere:

_[ ¿Cómo vas? ]_

"Casi está hecho", responde Renjun totalmente concentrado en su trabajo.

La señal se raya un par de veces, haciendo que Jeno tenga que repetir sus palabras para asegurarse de que es escuchado cuando les indica cuidar el tiempo, que ya no cuentan con mucho, y que deben darse prisa en regresar.

Es sólo hasta ahora que Jisung cae en cuenta de que el fuego enemigo no los está bombardeando ya. Se extraña ante el hecho, sin embargo no dice nada ... Tal vez los rebeldes están esperando el momento clave para darles el tiro de gracia.

Los segundos continúan goteando y Jisung empieza a llenarse de ansiedad viendo a Renjun que no ha terminado todavía. Quiere apurarle, pero no se atrave al verlo tan sumergido en lo que está haciendo. Quiere ayudar pero, otra vez, no sabe cómo.

"Listo", murmura su mayor después de un tiempo.

¡Bien!

Observa cuando Renjun eleva la cabeza apartándose de la astrodinámica bien ejecutada, y sus ojos se miran de frente a través del cristal del casco en sus cabezas, una pequeña sonrisa florece en sus labios. Es fácil para Jisung, a diferencia de antes, sonreirle de la misma manera alegre de vuelta.

La felicidad, la complicidad, el orgullo y la satisfacción.

"Volvamos a dentro", dice Jisung sin devolver las herramientas.

Se da vuelta y comienza a ir de regreso, empujándose con la mano de la superficie de la nave para ganar velocidad. Mientras Jisung avanza por el pasamanos, voltea la vista atrás para comprobar el estado de su compañero, y para insistir, ahora que puede hacerlo sin culpa, en que se mueva rápido.

Renjun no le sigue.

La confusión se extiende por todo su rostro, su pecho se contrae un poco al igual que sus cejas crean surcos cuando se da cuenta de que Renjun no se ha movido de su lugar.

"¿Hyung?", llama a través de la señal del radio. "No tenemos tiempo, debes darte prisa"

La sonrisa de Renjun crece un poco más entre sus labios, pero, por alguna razón, sigue pareciendo pequeña.

"Hyung"

No hay una respuesta.

¿Esto es ...?. El radio de Renjun ya no está vinculado.

Jisung suelta la caja, volviendo su cuerpo para mirarlo sin problemas.

Es entonces cuando lo descubre.

Una tira biscosa, viniendo larga, como si no tuviera un fin, desde la oscuridad del espacio. Una similitud a los tentáculos de un calamar, más bien una larva, se enrosca color roja por la cintura del traje de su amigo.

Lo ojos de Jisung se abren al igual que su boca. Siente un cambio en la presión que lo paraliza, aunque sabe que es imposible gracias a su traje protegiéndolo. Él comprende por qué su compañero no se ha movido.

"Hyung", susurra en un hilo de aire. Algo que jamas llegará a Renjun, incluso si su radio nunca hubiese sido apagado.

Cauteloso, pero moviéndose rápido, Jisung rebusca y rebusca entre su uniforme por el filo de la hoja de la navaja de emergencia equipado en éste. Ésta temblando involuntariamente, así que los movimientos de sus dedos no son muy exactos.

_[ Jisung ]_

La sintonía de la radio se juega con su nombre, se barre. Se ha vuelto más inestable.

_[ Jisung, tienes que regresar adentro]_

Jisung ignora la voz sensata de Jeno, sigue insistiendo en su búsqueda.

_[ Jisung, regresar ya. Ahora ]_

"No puedo", reponde de prisa, con inseguridad. Más como si se hablara así mismo que con su interlocutor. "Renjun hyung... "

Se rinde. Jisung alza la cabeza. No ha encontrado su hoja, pero no importa porque recuerda que Renjun debe tener una en su traje también. Y de hecho ... ya la tiene.

Está brillante en su mano, reflejando el brillo de una estrella gigante quemándose muy, muy lejos de ellos. ¡Excelente!. Ahora sólo tiene que acercase a él y ayudarle a liberarse.

Renjun se mueve lento. Ambos son conscientes de que cualquier movimiento brusco que produzca un error diminuto, y la voraz criatura engullirá todo de una sola. No sólo su diminuto cuerpo, sino también a la nave junto con el resto de ellos, sin la oportunidad de salir de su alcance aunque reaccionaran rápido para un escape.

Ya no piensa en un reconocimiento por parte del Almirante Mark, o un ascenso cuando lleguen a la Base, Jisung ni siquiera piensa en el título de héroes que muy probablemente sea adjuntado a sus nombres en las placas y los diarios después de que termine la misión. Todo lo que puede pensar es en traer a Renjun de vuelta.

Toma el cable de seguridad que une sus uniformes, está recto en la tensión hasta el cuerpo de Renjun. Ni siquiera tres metros de distancia, pero irá más rápido si se desplaza halándose de él, que impulsándose del metal.

_[ ¡Park, entra! ¡JISUNG PARK, ENTRA YA! ]_

Definitivamente es Chenle. Su voz sería inconfundible aún entre el estupor de la situación y la inestabilidad de la señal.

Si Jisung le hace caso y vuelve ahora, con seguridad va a estar a salvo junto al resto. Lo sabe. La nave ya fue reparada, y sabe que Renjun no haría ningún movimiento que pudiera poner en alerta al animal hasta que se hubieran alejado lo suficiente como para no ser atrapados.

Pero entonces Renjun no vendría.

Por eso no lo hace. No pude sólo dejarle ahí y regresar.

_[ ¡Jisung, maldita sea! ]_

Sólo tiene una oportunidad ... sólo una ...

Jisung aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, avanzando más por la cuerda que los ancla al vehículo. Ésta convencido de que puede traerlo con él, aún cuando lo mira recubierto por más y nuevos tentáculos adheridos a su traje.

Falta nada para llegar. Sólo un poco más y ...

Renjun mueve su hoja, sin dejar la mirada que sostienen sus ojos con los de Jisung ... y corta.

El abismo se arrastra desde los pies de Jisung hasta su cabeza.

Se traga todo lo de adentro de él como un agujero negro.

El terror lo engulle, lo deja inmóvil y seco de aire los pulmones. Sus manos sosteniendo todavía el corto pedazo de cable que faltaba, flotando ahora sin un final.

"Renjun", sale de sus labios entreabiertos. Un vaho blanco que choca contra el cristal de su casco y lo empaña.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Renjun continúa sin desaparecer, sus ojos sin dejar de mirarse, brillando bonitos por la luz de la misma estrella vieja. Negros, pequeños, tranquilizantes.

De nuevo, siente su sangre caliente recorrer su cuerpo por debajo de la piel. Jisung no sabe cuando empezó a llorar, hasta que un hilo humedo se desliza por el largo de su cuello.

Siguen las insistentes ordenes por el radio. Siguen gritando su nombre. Los escucha tan lejos, como silenciados por el vacío en el que flota.

No aparta la visión del rostro de Renjun. Tan pequeño dentro de ése traje. Antes de que Jisung termine de estirar una mano hacia él... el casco de Renjun se abre.

Algo tira de Jisung hacia atrás.

Una fuerza opuesta alejándolo, tira de nuevo, y con cada tirón lo aparta un poco más.

Es el cable de seguridad, alguien desde adentro de la nave lo está manipulando. La polea sigue girando en reversa, y la cuerda sigue disminuyendo, acortando su límite de distancia fuera del vehículo, hasta que Renjun se borra de su visión.

.  
.  
.

Jisung abre los ojos confundido. Está todo oscuro a su alrededor, salvo por cinco estrellas, tres lunas y dos planetas brillando verdes fluorescentes por encima de su cabeza.

Ésta no es su habitación, y ésta no es su cama.

Se pasa una mano por la cara con pesadez mientras se mueve de lado.

Ahí, acostado junto a él en el colchón, está un Huang Renjun dormido con su rostro que da de frente, y su aliento tibio golpeando en el dorso de su brazo. Aún lleva los jeans de mezclilla puestos, en lugar del pijama, y, por lo incómodo que Jisung se siente, sabe que él debe estar igual.

Jisung se mueve un poco más cerca suyo, mirando su expresión suave en el sueño. Desea tocarlo, tocar la piel de su pequeña mano para asegurarse de que éste es la persona real. Pero cuando se desplaza más cerca, algo se encaja contra su costilla interna provocando un dolor seco en el hueso. Se queja lo más bajo que una maldición puede resitarse, mete la mano debajo de su cuerpo, y tira para sacar el artículo que lo lastimó.

Hace un esfuerzo para ver en la oscuridad, ampliando lo más que puede sus pupilas para poder conseguirlo. Al final, más que lograr verle, ha sido la memoria del tacto lo que le ha dejado en claro qué es:

Héroes Náuticos del Espacio, volumen 5. Capitulo 1. 38 páginas de 21 x 27 cm. Portada edición limitada con holograma, y un costo de 7472 wones.

Tira la revista por encima de las almohadas, recordándose no volver a invertir el tiempo en leer textos de éste tipo cuando es hora de ir a la cama, que menos mal que no se quedaron en el sillón de sala como la otra vez, pero que todavía es incómodo no haberse cambiado la ropa antes. Que nunca más acepte volver a entrar en la habitación de Renjun cuando lo invite porque se siente pesada, pero que justo ahora no tiene miedo porque hay alguien mayor que los dos durmiendo en la otra cama.

Se acomoda bien junto al niño y cierra los ojos para dormir de nuevo.


End file.
